La communauté infernale
by CAndyAlic3
Summary: Ptite commédie tirée par les cheveux.. lol Je savais pas dans quelle catégorie le mettre!
1. Chapter 1

_Personnages principaux : le (gentil)homme, la magicienne, l'Elf (Légolas), l'Elfe, le nain, l'ogre, les deux hobbits, la créature, Ly et le voleur._

_Histoire inspirée du Donjon de Naheulbeuk._

Le jour se levait doucement sur la terre du milieu quand soudain, deux petites personnes s'arrêtèrent devant un grand château.

Le 1er hobbit : Tu crois que c'est ici ? Il n'y a personne !

Le 2ème hobbit : Pourtant d'après les indications c'est bien ici…

Le voleur arriva : Salut ! C'est ici pour l'aventure ?

Le 1er hobbit : Heu.. oui ! Alors toi aussi tu viens pour l'aventure ?

Le voleur : Quoi ! Ne me dites pas qu'on a convoqué des enfants !

Le 2ème hobbit : Nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! Nous sommes des hobbits !

Le voleur : Hein ? Des hobbits ? Dans une aventure ? On est tombé bien bas ! Bon ben, admettons. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Le 2ème hobbit : Moi j'ai 34 ans et lui en a 29.

Le voleur : Ah…

Puis le nain arriva : Bonjour ! C'est ici l'aventure ? Je suis le nain !

Le 1er hobbit : Sans blague..

Le voleur : Putain ! (°excusez-moi pour l'expression mais c'est ce qu'il me semblait le plus approprié.. les plus sensibles non qu'à remplacé cela par « flûte ! » ou « saperlipopette ! »°) Je vais me taper un nain et deux hobbits ! Mon dieu si j'avais su ! (°Je s'rai pas v'nu ! Na !°)

Le nain : Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ? Ca te gerce de te taper un nain ? Prends du Nivea !

Le voleur : C'est pas ça, mais je préfère m'aventurer avec des gens de ma taille/

La magicienne arriva avec l'ogre : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis la magicienne ! Et voici l'ogre !

Elle désigna une immense chose poilue à côté d'elle.

L'ogre : Rhagheu batilarnoi…

Le nain : Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? On comprend rien !

La magicienne : Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai la traduction. Il a dit « Bonjour ».

Le nain : Ah bon ? Ben (se tournant vers l'ogre) Bonjour à toi alors…

L'elf arriva à son tour et dit, plein d'entrain : Salut ! Je suis l'elf ! Vous êtes… ?

Le voleur : Moi je suis le voleur !

La magicienne : Moi je suis la magicienne et voici l'ogre !

Les hobbits, en chœur : Nous, on est des hobbits !

L'elf : Et le p'tit gros il ne se présente pas !

Le nain, piqué au vif : Je suis le nain et je ne suis pas GROS !

L'elf, feignant la surprise : UN NAIN ? Beurk !

Le nain : Tu t'es vu ? Comme face de cochon on fait pas mieux ! Et je suis encore gentil !

L'elf : Mais oui.. Tais-toi vieux troll !

Le nain : Moi ? Un vieux troll !

La créature l'interrompis : Hello ! Je suis la créature !

Tous, sauf l'elf et la magicienne : Ooooooooooooooooh.. !

La créature : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'elf : C'est rien. Ils n'ont jamais vu de créature, c'est tout.

Un mystérieux personnage encapuchonné et dont on distinguait à peine les traits s'approcha et dit d'une douce et agréable voix : Bonjour ! C'est ici l'aventure ?

Tous, sans exception : Oui !

Le voleur : Qui es-tu ?

Le personnage mystérieux, enlevant son capuchon et révélant un visage majestueux et une rivière de cheveux châtains : Je m'appelle Ly !

Tous murmurèrent : Waw !

La magicienne, se reprenant : Bon, ben je pense qu'on est tous là ! Cherchons le message que l'Enrôleur nous a laissé.

Tous se mirent à chercher, tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers Ly °(Sauf Ly évidemment !°)

Après quelques instants, l'elf s'exclama : Je l'ai trouvé !

Le voleur : Bravo !

Le 1er hobbit : Super !

Le 2ème hobbit : Waouh !

La magicienne : Extra !

L'ogre : Trhagto !

Le voleur : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

La magicienne : Il a dit que c'était génial.

Le nain, qui boude : Rheuu.. !

Ly, se trouvant juste à ses côtés, lui fit un beau sourire complice et l'elf faillit perdre tous ses moyens. Puis, il déplia gracieusement le parchemin et lu de sa belle voix : « Bonjour chers aventuriers ! Voici votre mission : Vous devez pénétrer dans le château pour y récupérer le Saphir de Baroda. Quand vous l'aurez, revenez ici. Je vous y attendrais (si je ne suis pas là allez voir à l'auberge d'en face !). En échange du Saphir, je vous donnerai 1000000000000000000000 de pièces d'or. Bonne chance ! Signé : l'Enrôleur. »

Une voix masculine s'exclama : Eh ! Vous avez commencé sans nous !

Tous se retournèrent et virent un homme et une elfe.

Le nain s'écria : Quoi ! Deux Elfs ? Oh nooon !

L'elfe, d'une voix très fluette : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le p'tit bonhomme ?

Le nain : Je t'enmerde, connasse ! (°Encore une fois je m'excuse, ce nain n'est véritablement pas très poli.. !°)

L'elfe, toujours avec sa vois très fluette : Pardon !

L'homme, qui venait de lire le parchemin : Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions nous mettre en route !

L'elf : Tu a raison. Mais au fait, comment cela se fait-il que l'elfe soit là ?

L'elfe : Ben je sais pas moi…

Ly : Bon, si on entrait dans le château maudit !

Le 1er hobbit : Pourquoi maudit ?

Le nain : Parce que tous ceux qui y sont entrés n'en sont jamais ressortis. J'peux aussi te raconter des choses sur ce château, mais je ne croix pas que tu voudrais encore y aller.

Les deux hobbit frissonnèrent.

La magicienne : Arrête de leur faire peur !

Le nain haussa les épaules.

Le voleur : Et qui va garder le parchemin… ?

Tous se regardèrent.

Ly : Je propose que ce soit l'elf, puisque c'est lui qui l'a trouvé.

Tous furent d'accord, sauf le nain comme il fallait s'y attendre…

L'homme, légèrement impatient : Bon, on y va maintenant !

Ly : Oui.

Et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Les autres la suivirent. Tous s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Le 2ème hobbit : Comment on va faire pour entrer ?

Au même moment l'elfe frappa à la porte.

Le voleur : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !

L'elfe : Ben je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir !

Le nain : Quelle conne !

La magicienne : Bonjour la discrétion !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

L'elfe : Vous voyez ? Ca marche !

L'elf : Bon aller, on entre.

L'ogre : Calirh Gébatho…

Le voleur : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

La magicienne : Il dit qu'il a faim.

Le nain : Tant pis ! Il avait qu'à manger avant !

Et il entra dans le château. Ly échangea un regard avec l'elf et entra à son tour.

Puis l'elf la suivit, ainsi que les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'avoue en relisant ce truc je trouve ça débile, mais bon.. J'ai écrit ça y a longtemps, faut respecter ma mémoire.. lol ! (uhu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai 'cor fumé !)_

Le 1er hobbit : Eh ! Il fait tout noir !

L'homme : Qui a des lampes-torches ?

L'elfe : Moi je n'en ai pas besoin je suis nyctalope !

L'elf : Moi aussi.

Ly : Idem !

Le 1er hobbit : Nyctaquoi ?

L'elf : Nyctalope, ça veut dire qu'on voit dans la nuit !

Les deux hobbits, en chœur : Waw ! Génial !

Puis le voleur, cherchant dans son sac : Moi j'ai une lampe-torche !

La créature : Cool !

L'ogre : Calirh gebatho ga !

Le nain : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit !

La magicienne : Il a toujours faim.

Le voleur : Oh mais il fait chier !

Ly : Bon, on avance !

L'elf : Ouais..

L'ogre : Gebatho betarnim alifo !

Ly, énervée : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là !

La magicienne : Il dit qu'il n'avancera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas manger.

L'homme : Zut !

Le nain : Et merde !

Ly : Fais chier cui-là !

L'elf : Arnöh ! (gros mot elfique)

L'elfe : Mais c'est pas poli !

Le voleur : Quel casse-couilles !

La créature : Quel ogre !

Le nain : C'est pas une insulte ça.. puisque C'EST un OGRE !

La créature : Ah.

Les deux hobbits : Quel Ribuk ! (nom d'une famille de la Compté qui n'arrête pas de s'empiffrer)

Ly : Bon, qu'il se grouille de manger ou alors il affaire avec Dulaithis !

La magicienne : Qui est Dulaithis ?

Ly : Mon épée !

La magicienne : Ah. (Puis s'adressant à l'ogre.) Gebatho spidi or rtekh of Dulaithis !

L'ogre s'assit et mangea une énorme cuisse de cochon.

L'ogre : Beuuurp !

La magicienne : Il a finit !

Le nain : C'est pas trop tôt !

L'homme : Alors en route !

Au début, ils marchèrent en silence, se jetant quelques regards furtifs.

Arrivés à une intersection, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le voleur : Alors, on va par où ?

La magicienne, qu'une idée vient de frapper : Aie ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait un plan !

Le nain : J'ai pas envie !

Les deux hobbits : Nous non plus !

L'elfe : Pfff !

La créature : Pas envie !

L'homme : Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais…

La magicienne : Bon ça va ! C'est moi qui vais le faire !

Ly : Je t'aiderai si tu veux…

L'elf : Moi aussi !

La magicienne : Merci ! Vous êtes sympa !(Elle prit une feuille et commença à dessiner un plan.) Voilà !

Le 1er hobbit : Et maintenant, on va dans quelle direction ?

L'homme : Choisissons ! (°Sans blague ! uhu°)

L'elfe : A gauche.

Le 1er hobbit : Tout droit.

La créature : En arrière.

Le 2ème hobbit : A droite.

Le nain : Tout droit.

L'ogre : Brishbkrol.

L'elfe, le nain, la créature et les deux hobbits : Hein ?

La magicienne : Il dit qu'il en a marre. Bon alors vous vous décidez !

Ly : On va à gauche.

La magicienne : C'est noté !

Le nain : Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Ly, fusillant le nain du regard, sur un ton glacial : Et pourquoi ça ?

Le nain, reculant un peu : Tu as choisi la direction de l'elfe !

Ly, de plus en plus énervée : Et alors ?

Le nain : J'irai pas à gauche !

Ly : T'iras à gauche !

Le nain : Non !

Ly, sortant Dulaithis et la pointant dans la direction du nain : T'iras à gauche, c'est clair !

Le nain, prit de peur : OK ! OK ! On va à gauche !

Le voleur, prenant la tête du groupe : En avant !

Ly tourna la tête vers l'elf et s'aperçut qu'il souriait malicieusement. Ils restèrent un peu en arrière.

Ly : Pourquoi tu souris ?

L'elf : On sait qui dirige le groupe maintenant !

Ly : Ah oui ? Qui ?

L'elf : Toi !

Ly, faisant une petite moue : M'en fiche !

Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. (°Ils se rapprochent on dirait..lol ! En même temps c'est dur de faire autrement avec tous les péyaux qui a dans la communauté.. mdr°)

Ly : C'est quoi ton nom ?

L'elf : Légolas. Pourquoi ?

Ly : Parce que j'aime bien appelé les gens par leur nom. Je trouve ça débile et grotesque de crier « Eh ! L'elf ! », surtout qu'il y en a deux…

L'elf (°Que nous allons aussi appelé Légolas, puisque ce cher petit a un nom !lol°) : Ouais, t'a raison !

A ce moment là, ils entendirent un grand cri perçant venant de l'avant. Ils coururent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Ly : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le nain, hilare : C'est l'elfe ! Ah ah ah! Elle est tombée dans un trou ! Oah ah ah !

Legolas, geignant : La honte pèse sur moi! Je n'ai jamais vu une elfe si médiocre !

Une petite voix un peu caverneuse leur parvint du trou juste devant eux : Au secours !

Ly s'approcha du creux : Ca va ?

L'elfe : Bof, c'est tout gluant !

Ly, s'adressant aux autres : Qui a une corde ?

Legolas, avec une moue dégoûtée : Moi…

Il chercha à contre-cœur dans son sac, songeant que c'était bien parce que c'était Ly qui l'avait demandé, puis lui tendit une belle et longue corde. Ly jeta une extrémité dans le trou et donna l'autre bout aux autres.

Ly : Tenez ! A mon signal, tirez ! (Puis criant à l'elfe) Tu as la corde ?

L'elfe : Ouii !

Ly : Accroche-toi bien ! On va te hisser ! (aux autres) Prêts ? ON TIRE !

L'homme : Ho.. Hisse ! Ho.. Hisse ! Ho.. Hisse!

Le nain, qui n'en a rien à foutre : Ca y est ! Je la vois qui remonte !

Le voleur : Eh le nain ! Ca te dérangerais pas de nous aider !

Le nain : Plutôt mourir oui !

L'homme : Ho.. hisse ! Ho.. Hisse !

Le nain : Elle a posé sa main sur le rebord !

La magicienne : Mais pourquoi tu lui marches sur la main ?

L'elfe : Aïïïe !

Le nain : C'est pour pas qu'elle retombe !

La créature : C'est bon tu peux arrêter, elle est remontée !

L'elfe : Oh merci ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

L'homme : Y'a pas de quoi !

Ly rendit la corde à Légolas, qui fusillait l'elfe du regard. L'elfe le vit et demanda de sa petite voix innocente : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Legolas, cruellement : Tu fais honte à notre race ! Bien que je doute fort que tu sois de la même race que moi ! A mon avis, les tiens doivent être content de s'être débarrasser de toi !

L'elfe : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ly, intervenant : Laisse tomber !

La magicienne : Bon, on y va ?

Ly : Oui. Et dorénavant faites attention aux trous ! (Elle regarda l'elfe de travers.)

L'elfe : Oh ça va hein ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

L'homme : En avant !

Ils marchèrent tous en silence. L'homme et le voleur prirent la tête de la compagnie. Legolas, irrité, traînait derrière. Ly l'attendit. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui dit : Quelle catastrophe cette elfe ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose existait !

Ly : Allons, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est bête ! Elle s'améliorera sûrement en passant un niveau…

Legolas : Oui.. En admettant qu'elle en passe un un jour !

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui venait de s'arrêter.

Legolas, énervé : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (devenu sarcastique) L'elfe est encore tombée dans un trou !

Le voleur : Non, il y a de nouveau une direction à prendre.

L'homme : Alors, on va par où ?

Le 1er hobbit : A gauche !

L'elfe : A droite.

Le 2ème hobbit : A gauche.

La créature : En arrière !

Le voleur : A droite !

Le nain : A gauche !

L'ogre : Nadbruk !

Le 1er hobbit : Quoi !

La magicienne : Il a dit en arrière. Moi je pense à gauche !

Legolas : Moi aussi j'irais à gauche !

Ly : OK ! On va à gauche !

La magicienne : C'est noté !

Le nain (à l'elfe) : Nanananana !

Ly : Go !

La petite troupe repartit.


End file.
